The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 39
This is episode 39 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon Season 6, Episode 7 Ezekiel stops at the saviors base, Negan sees him coming "Oh fuck" Negan says the Saviors around Ezekiel look at him as he walks into Negan's place "Hello Negan, I think it's time we talked" Ezekiel says walking towards Negan as he walks back and falls into his chair, Ezekiel grabs some rope and ties him up and takes out a knife "I'm not going to kill you, But this is what happens to people who tell tales" Ezekiel says he takes out a knife and cuts into Negan's cheek and across and does it on the other side aswell and he beats him repeatedly until his face looks like he's smiling "There, Perfect!" Ezekiel says "SOMEBODY! Medic!" Ezekiel says and someone comes through the door and he then walks out of the base *Cue theme music* "You did this, You killed her!" Daryl shouts to Jesus who is sitting in a cage "What happened to her is what would've happened to all of this, If i didn't do it!" Jesus says "He has all the children of Hilltop and Alexandria and you are sitting comfortably in a cage! We are losing chances to fight this guy, We need to think better, We need to finally take care of Negan first, That's our top priority take one person out and the rest will be more easy to take out!" Daryl says A naked male kid runs away from Ezekiel sitting on a bed and he chases after the kid and grabs him and throws him to the ground and holds him down "Let me tell you something, Before this world changed to what it is, I was a criminal i spent years in a jail cell and i never got to get out till the apocolypse when one guard tried to rescue a lot of us and take us to a place, I was the only survivor all those years in jail for Child Molestation, Kidnapping, Rape and Murder and now i'm finally back, Doing it again" He says and he takes out a knife "Of course i can't let you talk about what happened here right now!!" Ezekiel says and cuts into the kid's stomach and rolls him over causing an intestine to fall out leaving a blood trail across the floor, Ezekiel walks over to a cupboard and grabs a mop. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" A woman's scream is heard, Daryl and Michonne run out to see a walker eating a Woman "Oh fuck" Daryl says Michonone grabs her katana and cuts the walkers head off "Help me!" The woman says weakly, Michonne grabs her pistol stands over the body and shoots her in the head, Daryl and Michonne spot a lot of walkers moving about "Oh fuck, FUCK, FUCK" Daryl says Michonne grabs a machine gun and Daryl grabs a Pistol and a Knife, A few Walkers approach them and Daryl stabs one and spots a Truck with an open cage driving away "That's how they got in" Daryl says and shoots 2 Walkers in the head and Michonne stabs the others in the head they run up and Michonne shoots a few more in the head, Brains flying out the back of their head. They slash through more walkers shooting them in the head also, They finally reach the last one and put down the bitten and they walk back to the room with the Cage Jesus is in "If we're gonna do this, We're gonna have to do it now" Daryl says "We gotta take out Negan" Michonne says "Ezekiel i think dropped off the walkers here, I saw a truck with an open cage" Daryl says " How are we gonna do this" Michonne asks "I'll do it" Jesus says "What?" Daryl says "I'll do it, I'll kill Negan and his Saviors...Easy as pie, Daryl and Michonne don't dare try to stop this, I gave the children to Ezekiel, I killed Rose, I deserve this...I helped Ezekiel I need to help stopping him" Jesus says "How would you do it" Daryl asks "I'll need a bomb, Strap it to myself, Get in there and blow the whole place to fuck!" Jesus says "You don't have to do this" Daryl says "You're wrong, I do need to do this!" Jesus says "We'll find a way" Daryl says "No you won't, Just let me do this!" Jesus says "Jesus, Okay!" Daryl says opening the cage. The radio turns on "Hello" Ezekiel says Daryl grabs it "Hello" Daryl says through the microphone "Are you scared of me?" Ezekiel says "No!" Daryl says "You should be! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Ezekiel says and then laughs "We're gonna do this, Now" End of Episode Category:Issues